1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manual shaving devices in general, and more particularly to devices to prevent slipping or dropping of such shaving devices during use, and more particularly still to manual shaving devices used in combination with a safety strap or wrist loop attachment.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Manual shaving devices, which group includes safety razors, razors having disposable razor cartridges detachably connected to a reusable handle, and razors wherein the entire razor is disposable, are in wide use today by both men and women. Such shaving devices are relatively inexpensive, easy to use, and provide generally satisfactorily shaving results. Men use such razors primarily for shaving their mustache and beard area, although a growing number of men today also manually shave other parts of their body, such as their heads, particularly if they engage in athletic activities such as swimming, or other public activities. Women also use manual shaving devices to remove hair from certain body areas such as the arms, underarms, legs, and bikini area. Most shaving activities are carried out in the bathroom of a home, usually either while leaning over the washstand or in the tub or shower area, either in a standing or sitting position. First, the area to be shaved is usually wetted to add moisture to such area, after which a slippery substance such as shaving cream or soap is usually applied to such skin area. Shaving certain areas, such as the lower extremities, can require a significant amount of reaching, bending, positioning, and re-positioning one's body. This can difficult and for some physically exhausting, particularly for those who are overweight, disabled, or who have other physical limitations. Even for those who are considered physically fit, there is an increased danger of a slip and fall, primarily due to the combination of operating in a wet environment and the shaving cream or soap applied on the shaving area, which not only makes one's skin slippery, but also inevitably runs down onto the tub or shower surface, also making such surfaces slippery. In addition, shaving is generally considered an undesirable activity, and is often performed in the morning while getting ready for work or the like, or in a rush, which results in the user being relatively careless and therefore being more likely to carelessly drop the shaving device.
Operation of a manual shaving device in such a wet and slippery environment also increases the likelihood that the shaving device may accidentally slip out of the user's hand. This can happen either while the user is maneuvering his or her body into a shaving position, or also while performing such shaving activities. In general, during use, the handle of the shaving device should not be gripped too tightly, as this will decrease the user's dexterity and therefore his or her ability to control the device. For example, the cutting edge of the razor should contact the skin with only a light pressure, and should be moved over the surface of the skin in smooth, even strokes so that the blade or blades do not dig into the skin and nick or cut the user. On the other hand, gripping the handle more lightly justifiably and not unexpectedly increases the likelihood that the shaving device will be accidentally dropped. With respect to cartridge-type disposable razor shaving devices, if such device is dropped in a porcelain shower stall or tub, the impact of falling often causes the razor cartridge to disengage from the handle. Not only is it difficult sometimes to find the cartridge and then to reattach the cartridge to the handle, particularly in such a wet and slippery environment, but also the rather delicate cartridge connection mechanism on the handle, which handle is not disposable and therefore is not inexpensive, may become broken. Furthermore, reaching to pick up the cartridge further increases the danger of falling or injury, and, as indicated above, many less than agile persons may not even be able to retrieve the cartridge or razor, or at least not before it is pulled into or becomes lodged in the shower or tub drain.
3. Description of Related Art
The prior art with respect to manual shaving devices and attempts to reduce the likelihood that such devices will be dropped or slip in the hand or fingers of the user during use, has been primarily directed either to modifications to the contour of the handle section so that it is less likely to slip out of the user's hands, or to providing a non-slip coating surface or pattern such as rubber on the handle portion. While most of these attempts have been somewhat successful, they undesirably add significantly to the overall cost of such shaving devices. The following patent references are the most relevant known to the inventor, although it is not believed that any of such arrangements anticipates or renders obvious any of the embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,057 issued to J. G. Leatherman on Jan. 22, 1952, entitled “Safety Razor”, discloses a disposable razor having, in one embodiment, a handle made of tubular plastic conduit bent to form a narrow loop, with the ends of the conduit angled outwardly for attachment to the razor portion of the device. While such embodiment shows a safety razor having a looped handle, such loop clearly is not designed to be slipped over the user's hand as in the present inventor's arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,197 issued to E. L. Spangler, Jr. on Nov. 29, 1960, entitled “Electric Razor Safety Strap”, discloses a safety strap for an electric razor wherein a wrist loop is integrally formed with the socket or plug portion of an electric cord where the cord detachably connects to the razor. The strap is meant to prevent dropping and breaking of expensive electrical razors, rather than manual safety razor devices, which of course do not have electrical cords. Electric razors are also subject to a further possible hazard in that the cord may become caught or entangled on an object and cause the razor to be accidentally pulled out of the hands of the user when it is moved. In addition, there is the usual danger of accidental electrical shock in a bathroom environment, where such razors are most often used, and no means for storing or disconnecting the safety strap is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,757 issued to N. Dubofsky on Nov. 26, 1963, entitled “Balance for Safety Razors”, discloses an oval body member having a socket in one end in which a manual shaving device handle is inserted and frictionally held. The body member serves as a balance for the razor handle in the users hand, making it easier to use and therefore less likely to be dropped. The body member may also be used to support the razor in a vertical position on a shelf or the like when it is not in use. The Dubofsky balance member does not, however, anticipate the safety strap arrangement of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,032 issued to K. A. Masterson on Aug. 31, 1999, entitled “Squeezable Cleansing and Lathering Devices”, discloses a bladder that is filled with liquid soap which is used in combination with a shower puff-type wash pad, and which further may include a looped handle or wrist cord. In one embodiment, the device has an elongated handle, which handle is open at its end so that the handle of a disposable razor can be mounted in such opening, while in another embodiment a safety razor is mounted in such end. The attached razor and looped handle arrangements are shown, however, as alternative embodiments, and a single embodiment having a razor and a looped handle is not shown. In addition, no means for detaching the looped handle or securing it in a non-use position to the handle shaft is shown.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0062568 filed by S. L. Stiles, entitled “Stiles Razor”, discloses a razor having smaller-than-conventional razor blades wherein such blades are housed in cartridges in the razor handle. While the razor as drawn has the appearance of having a looped handle, a thorough review of the specification indicates that this is incorrect, since no mention of such an arrangement is made in the specification.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0208914 filed by R. W. Ehrlich, entitled “Extendable Handle Shaver”, discloses a razor device having a rod and handle combination that extends the reach of the shaver 12 to 18 inches to facilitate use on otherwise hard-to-reach areas of the body, such as the back. The connecting rod is angled preferably at about 30-45 degrees, and the handle has a looped configuration, but such loop is meant to facilitate gripping of the handle in one's hand, rather than looping the handle around one's wrist.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0068879 filed by L. L. Dassel, entitled “Extendable Razor Handle Assembly”, discloses a telescoping handle assembly for extending the reach of a conventional disposable razor or safety razor. The handle assembly also has a loop handle portion; however, Dassel indicates in the specification that the loop handle is provided to hang the assembly from a hook or the like for storage purposes, rather than to secure the razor in the hand of the user. In addition, no means for storing or detaching the loop handle is provided.
Despite the large number safety razor and disposable razor arrangements already available in the prior art, each of which is suitable for its particular purposes, as far as the present inventor is aware, there has been little attention paid to arrangements for using safety straps and wrist loops with manual shaving devices. While wrist lanyards and cords are found on a variety of goods, such as ski poles, bags, and, as shown by the Spangler, Jr. patent, electric razors, there remains a need for a convenient and inexpensive flexible safety strap arrangement for use with manual shaving devices to prevent accidental dropping of such devices during use. Such arrangement should include a means for simply and conveniently storing or holding the strap such that it is out of the way when not in use, or for detachably connecting the strap to the shaving device. The present inventor has recognized this need, and, after extensive development efforts and experimentation, has developed a manual shaving device that fulfills such need. In one preferred embodiment, a looped handle or wrist safety strap or cord that is movable between a storage position, wherein the strap is frictionally held in parallel grooves or channels provided in the exterior surface of the handle for the shaving device, and a use position wherein the strap is looped around the wrist of the user, is provided. In this arrangement, if the user does not wish to use the strap, it is not left dangling from the razor handle but rather is stored in such grooves or channels where it cannot interfere with such use. While the strap is securely held in grooves in the handle in an inoperative position in such embodiment, when it is desired to use the strap, the user can simply pry or pull it out of the grooves by applying only a relatively small amount of manual force or pressure. In another embodiment, rather than storing the strap or cord in grooves in the handle section, a clip is provided to secure the strap in an inoperative position closely adjacent the handle shaft, while in another embodiment, the safety strap or loop may be completely detached from the shaving device via several alternative clip arrangements. In yet another alternative embodiment, the strap or band may be moved between a storage position in a chamber in the shaving device handle, and a use position using a slide guide arrangement. It is believed that each of the alternative embodiments shown and disclosed provides a useful and practical solution to the problem of accidental dropping of manual shaving devices and results in a safer, less stressful, and time-saving shaving experience.